Diary of a God unable to Find his Hat
by SconemeepT.T
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Fizban was turned into a thirteen year old girl and forced to go to...bum bum BUMMM...middle school? No? Oh, well. Read it anyway!
1. Prologue

**W00t!! I'm BACK:discos: I can't believe I took so long to update this thing... but my computer's back from the dead, so I've got an update now, AND an edit--... thing! YEAH!!!! Don't hate me... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I do not pay taxes**

Prologue

_It was all just too weird. First waking up at 5:15 in the morning, then finding out that I was in a completely different universe then I was in yesterday, then going to the bathroom and finding that I had somehow been turned into a girl… :shudders: And If that wasn't bad enough, some random person who apparently lives with me is forcing me to go to school! Like I need an education. I mean, I'm Paladine for my sakes! The Platinum Dragon, the Shining Warrior!_

Fizban got out of the scary yellow thing that had brought him here with much relief. He had never seen anything like it before. It was about the size of a large dragon, and could fit a lot of children inside it, giving him the feeling that he was being eaten by a dragon… and then vomited back up again. Eewww…

Fiz brushed his new, shoulder-length brown hair out of his…her… face and wondered why people were staring at hi-her. She looked down at her outfit, and then at the clothes of the teens around her.

Oh.

Most of them, even the girls, were wearing pants made from some strange stiff blue material. Fizban had considered wearing the strange pants too, but instead had chosen to wear a short-sleeved gray shirt with a highish collar and a plain gray skirt that went a couple inches past her knees, not feeling comfortable without something resembling her old robes.

Ignoring the stares of the students around her with a practiced ease, Fizban walked into the school building.


	2. Chapter 1!

_A/N Heyy!! I'm back (and in a better mood!!)!!!!! Here's the next chapter to my insanely strange fanfic!!!_

_Overlord Chibi Kadaj Plushie the Great and Sconeful: Why are you updating so soon? You'll make people feel loved!!!_

_Sconemeep: They are loved, Plushie. Now, do the disclaimer!!!_

_Chibi Kadaj Plushie:pouts: Sconemeep does not own anything because she doesn't have a life, a job, or access to nuclear weapon stockpiles._

_Sconemeep: Thank you Plushie. Here's chapter 1 of DGUFH!!_

Chapter 1: Social Studies

Fizban walked into her second class of the day feeling a little confused. Her last class had been a little wired… not just because it was Math, but also because she had discovered that her classmates had included two Live Ones and a cleric of Mikshal, Silvermoon or something like that, she couldn't remember exactly. The Live Ones didn't even _have _names. Apparently Raistlin hadn't felt very creative when making them, and had given them registration-number-type-things. And speaking of Raistlin…

"Hi!" Fizban said, standing in the back of the classroom next to the bad-tempered mage. "What's up, Raist?"

Raistlin's eyes widened in shock. "Uhh…"he said nervously, "H…Hello Old One."

_I wonder why he looks so awkward,_ Fizban thought._ Probably because of the whole 'becoming a god' thing. Poor guy… or should I say girl_. For Raistlin, Fizban noted happily, had evidently suffered the injustice of having his gender messed around with, too. Her white hair was now back-length and a darker shade of brown than Fizban's, with normal not-golden skin and blue eyes. Her pupils were still hourglass-shaped, though. Raistlin stood at about 5'4", a few inches taller than Fiz, and wore a long-sleeved black turtleneck and a black skirt almost touching the floor.

"So what's your schedule?" Fizban grabbed Raistlin's schedule and caught her off-guard, causing all the poor Master of Past and Present's books to tumble out of her arms and all over the floor. Cursing, Raistlin bent to pick up her books while Fizban stared dumfoundedly at Raistlin's fourth period. "Raistlin…you're taking Chorus?"

"Shut up!" Raistlin snarled, snatching her schedule back.

"Wow Raist, I've never seen you turn bright red before…" Fizban said gleefully, "Are you… blushing?"

"You could replace Tas," Raistlin muttered, glaring her Evil Raisty Glare®. Fizban laughed maniacally.

"Settle down, class!" said an overly bubbly-peppy elderly woman from the front of the room. "Now, we have two new students in school today! Isn't that just wonderful? Now, you, dear-" she pointed to Raistlin-"why don't you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" With one last glare at Fiz, Raist walked slowly to the front of the room.

"Hello," she said quietly, glaring at each and every student in the room individually, "My name is Raistlin Majere, and right now I can see you all dying. One day, I will become a god and you will all worship me." She gave the class a sardonic Raisty smile, and bowed. "Thank you."

The class was silent for a moment before the woman, who Fizban finally recognized as the teacher, spoke. "Well! Erm… that was a very, er… interesting speech, Miss Majere. Why don't you, erm… take one of the empty seats at the back of the class, then…" Raistlin nodded slowly, and walked to the seat the teacher had indicated. "Okay, then! Now, class, meet our next new student, umm… sweetie," she said to Fizban, "would you mind pronouncing your name for me?"

"Fizban," said Fizban.

"Okay-I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Fizban!" she said loudly. "F-I-Z-B-A-N!"

The teacher stared at her. At the back of the class, Raistlin started to giggle, and then immediately bit on her notebook to muffle the sound.

"I'll just come to the front of the class and introduce myself, then, shall I?" Fizban said, because the teacher didn't seem to know what to do next. Mrs. Teacher nodded weakly, and everyone's favorite senile god skipped happily to the front of the classroom. "Hi! My name is Fizban, although some people call me Paladine the god of goodness. I have a sister, Tahkisis the goddess of evilness and a brother, Gilean the god of neutralness. I also have a son, Solinari the god of light magic, and a niece and nephew, Lunitari and Nutari, the gods of neutral and black magic. I've also lost my hat, and I miss it very much so if you see it, please give it back to me," she bowed. "Thank you."


End file.
